Of Black & White
by spiritgirl16
Summary: AU!Auradon wasn't the only place prepping for a new ruler. Far off the coast, the neighboring country, where Magic Wasn't being banned lived princess Eira; daughter of Queen Elsa. The princess-to-be has a royal proclamation of her own, coupled with a yearning desire to mend the bond between magical and non, so she sets out for Auradon Prep. Heroes and Villians beware!
1. Once Upon a-wait What?

_**Summary (AU):**_ _The USA wasn't the only place prepping for a new ruler. Far off the coast, the neighboring country, where Magic Wasn't being banned lived princess Eira; daughter of Queen Elsa. The princess-to-be has a royal proclamation of her own, coupled with a yearning desire to mend the bond between magical and non, so she sets out for Auradon Prep. Heroes and Villians beware!_

 _Warning(s) Alternate Universe (AU). OCs. Possible OOCness. Language.  
_

 _Disclaimer: Nothing in Descendants belongs to me. Only My OCs do._

 _Please Enjoy. Don't forget to review!_

 **Once Upon a-wait, what!?**

 _Once Upon a time—well okay, more like twenty years ago, a beautiful, smart girl named Belle (she wasn't a princess yet, believe it or not) married a hideous beast. I know, not exactly the heartthrob beginning you were hoping for, right?_

 _Anyway, she married the beast who as it turned out was a handsome prince (who'd have thought!) who had been placed under a curse by a powerful enchantress. Apparently the prince, being the previously selfish person he was, had refused her shelter during a storm._

 _Makes you kinda glad she did what she did, doesn't it? Maybe even a little?_

 _I mean I'm not taking sides, but in the lady's defense she gave him all the necessary stuff to break the curse; the rose showing how much time left he had, his friends—granted, they were all reduced to clocks, candles, and dishware—not to mention his award-winning personality and mansion he was oh so proud of. (Please note the sarcasm there.)_

 _Once married, the happy couple decided to forgo the usual honeymoon in favor of uniting the surrounding kingdom and forming— *dramatic pause* —the United States of Auradon-or as I like to call it Boredom central_

 _See, there was just one teeny tiny flaw in their whole, ban all the kingdoms and such together plan, and by teeny tiny I meant HUGE: Magic._

 _Sure on one hand you have people like Aurora (stuck-up), Snow White, etc. Who were more or less exposed to the darker, more unjust side of magic and thus, were all for it being banned._

 _Then you have people like me, who in having been born with magic, have a bit of a different perspective on things._

 _I could go into details, saying how there were more than a few exchanges of strong words, proclamations being made—blah, blah, blah—the bottom line is, we built this wall, what does it do?_

 _It keeps the EUA—Enchanted Union of Ajuso— separated from the magic wary people of the USA—that is, the United States of Auradon._

 _Of course that's not to say we've never gotten along or anything, I mean come on, we're still civil every now and then co-signing on a proclamation or two. Attending various social gatherings. One of the more prominent events being when the USA wanted to round up all sidekicks and villains in order to seal them away on what is known as the Isle of the Lost._

 _They literally resurrected all the baddies who had already been disintegrated, killed, or somehow horribly maimed just to stick them all onto that magicless, wifi-less piece of rock using MAGIC to erect a barrier around it so they couldn't get back out. Yeah, pretty serious stuff._

 _Don't worry you'll get to meet some of those people, but first this happened..._

An intricately decorated looking cake stood as the centerpiece surrounded by a cluster of tables on all sides. The small little ice-like statue at the top constantly changing form. An elegant, beautiful looking woman frowned all the while, worrying her bottom lip in thought, her hair braided and flipped over her shoulder with what looked like little crystals of pure ice woven into the strands: she was Queen Elsa.

"Hmm, no too lonely," She snapped her fingers still frowning as the small child form on the cake immediately morphed into a more mature looking girl made of ice accompanied in formal wear by the very woman standing beside it, "Too formal."

From her left she paid no attention to noises of frustration and obvious struggling of her dear little sister Anna and her fiance, Kristoff, as the two hung some sort of celebratory sign high overhead. Despite not really paying them any heed, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe things would have been easier for them if Anna was the one on Kristoffs shoulders instead of the other way around. Her train of thought was interrupted however, when the two clumsy individuals took a tumble—a very painful looking one might she add—collapsing in a heap of limbs on the hard gravel pathway.

"Ow!" Kristoff winced, struggling to free his arm from wherever it had landed beneath Anna. "Okay you know," He gave his beloved wife a pointed look "Maybe _I_ should be the one to do this. Why don't you go help Olaf with the flowers?"

Anna was having none of it though, giving a very child-like—not to mention cute—pout at her husband.

"Ohh no you don't." She huffed, somehow rising to her feet to stand face-to face, or rather chest given her short stature. "I said I was gonna help with the sign, and I meant it! Besides, you just wanna take credit for _my_ work."

Her matter of fact tone seemed to offend Kristoff.

"Whaat?! Just cuz you drew the letters doesn't make it yours!" He cried indignantly, by this point Elsa had turned to watch them squabble unsure of whether to laugh or roll her eyes at the display. The queen settled for giving a fond smile, watching the playful banter between them escalate until she deemed it unsuitable and clapped her hands, calling for attention. The two automatically straightened knowing from past experiences the queen was not to be trifled with on a day like today.

"That's more than enough of that you two." She turned to her sister smiling gently, "Anna, why don't you go see if our birthday girl is awake yet? Kristoff, Olaf and I will finish setting up."

"Sure." Anna responded, starting to walk away, but not before sticking her tongue out in a very un-ladylike manner at her husband. It didn't lessen the queens oncoming headache any when he did the exact same thing.

 _Some things never change._

-–-–-–-–-–-–

Up in her room, Princess Eira was gazing out her window with a look of longing. What for, you might ask?

She was looking at Auradon. Her hand was pressed up against the glass of the window, immediately a thin layer of ice spread across the glass covering the glittering, peaceful looking lands of Auradon from her line of sight and causing her to give out a mournful sigh. Her cyan eyes fell, dejected.

"What's this?" A voice piped up curiously just as Eira herself turned, stepping away from the window and taking a seat on the edge of her bed. Slowly she lifted her eyes to the lithe form of Jack Jr. One and only son of Jack Skellington, the widely feared Pumpkin King. He eyed the frost Eira left with curious, mischievous intent, no doubt wondering how he could make use of it to pull a prank on someone and scare them halfway out of their wits.

"It's Ice JJ, you already know that."

He grinned that infamous skeleton-like grin that sent chills down so many other people's spines.

"Ah, but you know what they say-"

"Curiosity killed the cat. We know, we know already! Jeez." A third voice spoke, the owner in the middle of doing a cartwheel across the room. Their long blonde hair however wound up getting caught and tangled...on them. "Oops."

 _Thud!_

As quickly as she fell the girl was up again, brushing herself off like nothing happened and smiling. "I'm okay!" She assured, much to the previous boys disappointment. He would of liked to at least see a little bit of carnage so early on in the day.

After another few seconds of silence Eira rose from her bed, tossing her braided hair over her shoulder and causing a small little flurry of what looked like snow to fill the air. Her clothes glittered and shined, made of the same crystalline material as her moms, only different shades. Steeling her nerves Eira made her way to the door swinging it open and seeing Anna, her hand raised preparing to knock.

"Aunt Anna, always a pleasure." Eira responded politely, just as her mother taught her, even giving a small curtsy. "You look well."

Anna gave a small nervous laugh at first being reminded of her earlier memories with her sister, Eira's somewhat distant behavior stirring a few unresolved feelings of neglect that Anna simply squished right then and there, she was determined for her beloved niece to have the best birthday today. Looking past the snowy-haired girl Anna smiled and waved at the other two occupants of the room.

"Jack, Ruby, uhh the cake's ready if you two wanna-"

"Cake!?" They both shouted.

The two little speedsters sped right past Anna, much to hers and Eira befuddlement.

An awkward silence began to settle in between them. Eira decided now was as good a time as any, she was more likely to get a response from her aunt than her mother on the matter she discussed.

"Aunt Anna, do you know if mo—the queen," Anna withheld the urge to wince, "has given any thought to my request yet?"

Anna was avoiding the eyes of her niece. They just reminded her too much of her sisters, those frosty orbs that seemed to see right through her being when she secretly broke the others treasured vase, or when she and Kristoff did something they shouldn't have done, magically speaking. They were intimidating.

"Uhh, well you see Eira sweetie," Anna began in a comforting tone steeling her nerves to meet the youngsters gaze even putting her hand on her shoulder, "It's not that your mother doesn't understand what you're trying to do, she's just worried is all. Auradon is—"

"Auradon are our neighbors. As are the children of the Isle of the Lost, who I hear will be attending Auradon Prep this year due to Prince Ben's Proclamation." Eira said in a formal tone. "Now is as good a chance as any to reach out to both of them and attempt to mend any strained relations we may have."

"Surely mother realizes this?"

"Well, she…" _She's afraid._ The words always seemed to get stuck in poor Anna's throat. Of all the insecurities Elsa faced, the ones involving her daughter stemmed from her own experiences, and she hated the thought of her only child facing such cruelty and loneliness as she did.

After all, Magic was frowned upon in Auradon. Too many bad memories, they said.

Speaking of Auradon, a similar conversation was taking place in the palace of King Beast and Queen Belle. It involved their only child, Prince Ben.

"Everytime I look out the window I see the wall that divides us as well as a span of sea and land which shouldn't be there. I feel as though both our neighbors from Ajuso and the children of the Isle of Lost have been abandoned!" Prince Ben proclaimed heatedly, after informing his beloved parents of his proclamation.

"Princess Eira and I have only met a handful of times, at parties and such, but we both share the same sentiment." He insisted "We want everyone to have a fair chance."

"Ben," The king began, a bit of his Inner Beast slipping through the cracks of his thinning patience. Beside him Queen Belle tensed, preparing to step between the two to serve as some manner of peacemaker in the house. "You are talking about the children of our sworn enemies—"

"Yes. _Our_ enemies—both Auradon and Ajuso—father, their children are innocent." Ben pleaded, eyes starting to mist ever so slightly in desperation. "They are not their parents anymore than I am you. Or that you were once a beast." He ended softly, sensing something harden in his father's eyes.

While Ben believed his point to be made, there was now the matter of King Beast's internal discord. The true test of whether or not his proclamation would stand.

"I gave you a chance." Belle immediately chimed in, her eyes pinched into a small, determined glare befitting her royal status. A few tense moments passed, and finally Beast backed down.

Ben couldn't help the grateful smile that ascended onto his face, all but beaming at his mother, who responded justly giving a warm smile of her own accompanied by a reassuring, "Well done, son."

Ben watched his parents leave the room. A heavy, invisible weight lifting off his shoulders before he turned again, his eyes settling on the window that looked out over the expanse of the ocean—where the Isle of the Lost sat in all it's darkened, dismal glory—now came the hard part.

 _-–-–-– -–-–-–_

 _The salvias crunched beneath his fingertips. His emerald eyes fixing towards the sun._

 _Thaddeus, son of Maleficent—or as those closest to him knew him as Thad—was having that same dream. Since he was little he had recurring dreams: One with a pale blonde haired female with sparkling cyan-blue eyes, and the other a darker-haired one with irises of glittering gold that radiated power. Each one was laughing, twirling something absently in their hands, sitting amongst the array of flowers._

 _Thad noticed with the blonde, there was always light somewhere close by. The flowers around them were in full bloom, a vibrant array of colors and pleasant scents, one would be hard-pressed to find anywhere like it. Yet, he felt disgusted by it all, like he didn't belong nor would he ever._

 _It didn't help any when she looked at him with those cyan colored eyes, like two shields of pure ice able to pierce his soul._

 _With the second one he felt more in his natural state, she was dark and breathed a fresh sense of death and chaos only his mother would ever be able to create. It was oddly enticing, if not horribly confusing._

 _Why did these two haunt him so much?_

 _Then all too quickly the dream shifted, morphing into the nightmare he was dreading: where something struck against him. **Magic—** he had been around his mother enough times to know the feeling—blasting and burning him to his core, tearing away at the all too tender flesh encasing his heart._

When he woke up, all he was left with was boiling anger and a bitter feeling of helplessness. One he thought he'd left behind years ago.

-–-–-–-–-–-–

Maleficent was by no means a caring mother, or a mother by any standard definition of the word. Then again most villains weren't, they were cruel, manipulative and bitter with rage stemmed from constantly having their own plans backfire on them. Thad thought it was pitiful, really.

But his mother was all he had. And so he resolved to please her, it was only natural, or so he would tell himself during long hours of wicked plotting and deeds so nefarious, why, Hades himself would applaud.

In his short 18 years of being born, Thad had become the poster child for all things evil. His mother couldn't be more proud. His little sister, Mal, was always looking to him as a means of challenging herself. He was a wall she felt she would never truly overcome, constantly being compared and belittled to him. Something that made him a smug, arrogant bastard in her book, but of course it wasn't his fault.

He was a bad apple. Evil. Rotten to the core. Who could ask for more than that?

"What the he—" Thad stopped himself, the cup he had been drinking from moments ago disappearing after he set down. His brows pinched together in a glare. "Give it back, Killian unless you want me to displace your head… _again_." He threatened, eyes glowing the same ethereal green cold enough to make hearts stop.

Hearing a snort, the cup appeared on the table where he had originally left it. Standing before him was Killian, son of James Hook: The boy was only a few inches taller than Thad, clad in a mix of black and red with mischievous piercing blue eyes and a mop of deep, deep blackish-brown hair. His combat boots thumped against the floor loudly while his small dagger clinked against his belt hearing the boy flop onto the seat across from him, Thad deigned to speak to the other, if only to get his damn feet off the table.

"Do you mind? I am eating." Thad spoke slowly, deliberately as though speaking to an infant. His eyes locked into another small glare of annoyance. Killian only shrugged, a mistake on his part.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Thad gave a small flick of his wrist, the smug grin melted off Killian's face a split second before said face made contact with the floor and the pirate boy cursed, loudly. Thad smirked, revenge was indeed sweet.

"Mistress Gothel sent me to find you, said you were gonna be punished for skipping classes again." Killian muttered, rubbing his nose which was now a matching red to the old, worn out carpet of the evil mistress's household. Thad's eyes narrowed expectantly, prying an answer from the other boy—

"And went on to say " Killian continued now glaring "I'd be punished if I didn't find you."

Thad snorted, not at all surprised his so-called 'friend'—no, they weren't friends. He was a villain, and villains like him were selfish—had sold him out to save his own sorry arse. (See what I mean?) If anything Thad had to applaud his show of backbone, having the nerve to choose that bag of bones over himself must mean he was getting rusty in some way.

"Well, tell her she can go suck a—"

"Where's Mal?"

Thad's glare darkened. He never liked being interrupted.

From his spot across him, Killian had the decency to gulp nervously looking somewhat afraid, his sea blue eyes averting to another corner of the room and away from the quietly fuming son of evil. Thad withheld the urge to grin in triumph having successfully frightened him to such a point, quietly sipping his muddy beverage in peace. "To answer your question," Thad drawled bored, "I believe she said something about cutting class with her little band of misfits."

Killian's brow furrowed, at first confused before a look of recognition crossed his face"Ah, you mean Jay and, uhh...what were the other ones?"His answer came in the form of a cup crashing against the wall a few inches from his head. It was quickly becoming clear Thad was in one of his 'especially foul' moods today. "Can't you go find Someone else to annoy today? Like Ursa or Holly?"

Killian immediately fought down the scowl that threatened to mar his handsome face at the mention of the loud mouthed daughter of the one and only Queen of Hearts, the urge mounting when he went on to add the sea witch's daughter as well. Both girls were a nightmare to deal with in his experience. They thought themselves to be the fairest of them all, but really it didn't take a brainless twit to realize they were far from it.

"That's cruel, even coming from you." It didn't help any when Thad only sneered, his emerald eyes darting over to the phone hanging off one of the walls. "Don't. You. Fucking. Dare."

The two boys bolted from their chairs, tackling and wrestling one another in a mess of limbs, each struggling to somehow reach and latch onto the phone before the other. It was Thad who succeeded first, much to the other's dismay.

" _Varmosis!"_ Thad shouted, a green light shooting from against his fingertips and faster than he could blink, Killian found himself flat on the floor, limbs refusing to budge while Thad calmly began dialing.

"You son of a—"

 _"Silencio!"_ Thad muttered, the evil gleam in his eyes shone brightly watching Killian's mouth clamp shut muffling the colorful choice words the other boy was starting to spew at him. He turned hearing the other end of the line answer, "Hello Ursa. Yes, it's Thad."

Killian meanwhile was shouting every horrid insult he had ever learned, trying and failing, to stand back up and get his lips moving.

Finally, and only after Thad had managed to get ahold of both Holly and Ursa did the evil fairy boy cancel the magic, earning a string of words so vile Hades himself would have burnt Killian to a crisp no doubt. Thad, however, only continued smirking grabbing his leather jacket off the back of his chair and heading for the door.

"You're evil." Killian spat, disgusted.

Thad feigned a look of hurt, "How can you say that? I prefer the term" He shrugged, a arrogant grin slipping on his face "Unique." His eyes glowed green. "Have fun with Holly and Ursa."

Then he was out the door. Leaving his so-called friend to stew in his misery


	2. Sibling or Enemy?

_Disclaimer: Nothing in Descendants belongs to me. Only my OCs do._

 _Warning(s):alternate Universe (AU). OCs. Possible OOCness. Language._

 _Please Enjoy. Don't forget to Review!_

 **Sibling or Enemy? _  
_**

"Are you stealing that?"

Thad's eyes snapped up away from the glittering oddly expensive watch he was admiring. It seemed too good a find for a dump like this, or so he thought only to be so rudely interrupted by the one and only Freddie Facilier.

"Freddie." he greeted in a mildly better mood after his little payback on Killian once the slender darker skinned girl walked out from seemingly nowhere to greet him. "I see you've been busy..." he trailed off, eyes flitting back to the watch, gesturing to each and every little diamond encrusted edge skeptically. All the while his hands returned to being shoved in his pockets, seeing that all too familiar Cheshire grin spread across her face.

"What can I say? Girl's gotta make a living somehow."

He gave a flippant snort, eyes roaming over the various trinkets and such aligning the shelves.

"Saw Killian earlier today," Freddie began, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Oh, did you now?" Thad responded. His features schooled into a look of boredom.

"He was being chased by Ursa and Holly."

Thad didn't even bother to hide the self-satisfied grin that broke across his face. He scoffed, scooping an apple that had been sitting on one of the desks nearby; it was probably Freddie's lunch for the day. ' _But whatever._ ' he thought flopping down into a decorative chair taking a bite out of it.

"Hey, that was mine!" Freddie cried, indignant for a moment. Taking her merchandise was one thing, but now he was stealing her food too? _Boys_!

"And now it's mine. You snooze, you lose." came the nonchalant response from his lips.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?"

A beat of silence hung between them.

Thad laughed loudly, nearly choking on a slice of apple in the process. Freddie almost fell to the floor herself, holding her sides while she gasped from the pain.

Bit by bit the laughter between them dwindled, Freddie soon found herself staring at the son of Maleficent as he ate, oddly envious of how good he was making that apple look.

Or maybe it was the other way around?

Freddie couldn't speak for the people of Auradon, (not that she'd ever want to!) but here in the Isle of the Lost looks did actually matter somewhat. Villains were a pretty vain bunch of people when push came to shove with most of the females thinking themselves drop dead gorgeous. While most of the men, err, well let's just say looks mattered more than they should have...

Another thing to be envious of Thad for, he not only inherited his mother's evil streak, but her sinful beauty as well; dark hair with just a tint of purple at the ends and a few darker shades of purple thrown in the mix. Chains were on his wrists, fashioned into bracelets along with the fingerless gloves he wore. He wasn't as pale as Mal or their mom though, making Freddie wonder if that was something he got more from their father. He had these dark circles around his eyes that some had mistook for eyeliner making his eyes shine like dark emerald gems.

Freddie wondered how many poor saps had fallen for him, taken in by his sinful looks and dark personality only to get burned, scorched to cinders by the hellfire brewing in those unforgiving gems he called eyes.

"If you keep staring at me, then I am going to hit you." Thad said simply jolting Freddie from her momentary gaping.

Heat had already risen dusting her cheeks an unhealthy shade of scarlet feeling both shame and slight disgust with herself. She had been caught staring, and she couldn't even deny the claim. She bit back a small curse muttering something about freeloaders stealing her lunch, making her way into the back of the small store, never more thankful than to be free of the other's piercing gaze.

After making sure she was actually gone, Thad stood back up.

His green eyes once more started to drift, taking in everything he thought to be noteworthy in the small shop when he heard the front door chime open.

His eyes caught sight of a particularly priceless looking gem while munching on another slice of apple, walking closer, his fingertips only just brushing along the edge of the diamond-encrusted edge when he heard, "It brings out your eyes."

His eyes snapped up and away, turning towards the door.

He felt his heartbeat accelerate just enough, thankful the lighting in the Isle was never all that good. The less of her face he saw, the better; Lilith, the one and only daughter of Chernabog.

"It's been a long time." He didn't miss the way her eyes traveled along his figure while she talked.

"Not long enough." he spat in contempt, though it went unnoticed by the other girl, or perhaps she chose not to care. He would wager the later, if the feigned look of innocence in her eyes was anything to go by.

"Lily." he greeted, his tone clipped. "Didn't expect you to be out and about so early in the morning, or..." he turned, the urge to wipe the smug grin from her face growing all the while. "Did Daddy dearest send you out for some groceries perhaps?"

Silence was the only response she gave, watching him like a panther stalking its prey. Rolling his eyes, he turned back around, he would much rather be in the company of an idiot like Killian than this demon anyway...

"Thaddeus." Lilith finally greeted with a smile, one too cold for Thad's taste.

The beautiful raven-haired girl stood leaning in the door frame, her golden eyes alight with nothing but the worst intentions stepping closer, her arm only just barely brushing against his side before Thaddeus jerked away, his own green eyes turning narrowed and murderous.

"Don't." he growled.

"Mmm, don't tell me you're scared of little ol' me, my dear Teddy?" she whispered playfully in his ear, her voice the epitome of sin itself, as serene and sweet as honey. He wanted to curse at her, his fingers digging into the wooden edges of the table, drawing on every fiber of his being to keep the urge to moan from slipping out when she started to kiss him, easily slipping past the collar of his jacket and pressing her cold lips against his neck.

" _Si Belle.*_ " Thad could feel the insatiable hunger in her words, the way her teeth dragged along the skin of his neck driven by desire and want.

"Speaking French, eh? You're that desperate." he taunted, earning a small smirk from the demon-girl behind him.

"You know it really is a shame," she began leaning in closer her hands gripped him by the shoulders, reminding him of far more uncomfortable things going along the length of his arms whenever he tried to pull away. His jaw clenched feeling her take his chin between her thumb and forefinger for closer examination of his face, turning him around to face her. "If only Mal had inherited the same looks as you. Then perhaps she would have some semblance of hope."

"Flattery? From a villain?" Thad asked, unknowingly leaning an extra inch closer so his warm breath fanned over lips. The spark in them ignited into a flame. "Seems to me like you're slipping, L-I-l-I-t-h."

The way he eloquently drawled her name nearly drove her mad. Her demon blood reaching a boil of sorts, and before she knew it her nails had sharpened into talons, digging into the leather of his jacket.

"Do not tempt me, son of Maleficent."

Thad's jaw clenched, withholding the abrupt urge to wince from pain. Even with the plus of having magic, his body was still half human. His bones could be broken, and his flesh could still be torn.

Despite the small pit of fear he felt swelling inside him, Thad pushed it further down and met Lilith's stare with his own. The light cast a beautiful, yet ominous lighting that made his green eyes glow without the effect of magic. Meanwhile Lilith's own golden orbs darkened with lust.

"Or what?" he challenged. Lilith felt him press forward, a small spark igniting between his fingertips before they brushed against her in warning. "And here I thought you could resist anything..."

The words left his lips in a soft, teasing whisper. There was no malice or underlying threat in them, but Lilith could register the hidden meaning behind them all the same.

"Nothing can condemn someone more than that which they refuse to give up, my dear Teddy." She said as she shoved him, pouring every last iota of self-restraint into her muscles walking herself to the door. Behind her, Thaddeus was smirking once more, quietly putting another slice of apple in his mouth.

From her spot hidden behind the wall, Freddie could feel her heart pounding. Disbelief and slight awe emanated from her, processing what she had just overheard, confirming a long thought to be true statement of hers that she had mentioned to Killian once before.

No one does temptation better than Teddy.

xxXXXxx

Eira sighed, slumped down in her seat ever so slightly. A part of her was set on drowning her sorrows in the cake her mother had made, which really did taste good. She wondered how much of it was due to the kitchen chefs helping out; the other half still determined to get her proclamation passed.

There had to be some way.

"Are you gonna finish that?" JJ spoke up beside her at the table, his mouth already stuffed full of his-what was it again, his seventh slice of cake! Then again, Halloween was the time when people eat nothing but candy, so maybe that explains his over-the-top love for all things sweet and sour. "Coz, you know...if not..."

Already he was creeping closer.

"Hey, back off!" she snapped in a very unladylike fashion snatching her plate up and freezing the edges of his fingers in warning. He immediately recoiled.

"Hey, no fair!" he yelled back, busy trying to warm his fingers back up. "If you're going to freeze someone to death at least wait until they've had their fill!"

They stuck their tongues out at one another.

"Eira, may I...have a moment?"

JJ shoved his tongue back in his mouth, quite literally too, not even aware of just how long the queen herself had been standing there. Hopefully she hadn't seen earlier when his whole hand fell into the soup, he assured the horrified chefs it was only a parlor trick, something his father taught him. Granted, he only did so after Ruby heaved the contents of her stomach under the table flashing a quick skeleton-like grin he was off leaving the mother and daughter duo to stare at one another awkwardly.

"Your aunt told me about your feelings regarding the Isle of the lost." Elsa started breaking the silence with her usual straightforwardness. Eira squirmed for a moment in her seat. Truth be told, she hadn't really expected her mother to be bringing this up now, when they were so out in the open.

Steeling her nerves, she nodded. _Well, here goes_...

xxXXXxx

Thad had only stepped back out into the Commons street when he was stopped yet again. Whatever hopes of an easy day he had were all but gone at this point, turning and fixing the oncoming instigator with a glare cold enough to freeze any sane individual dead in their tracks, and it worked too. The duo of trolls stayed rooted to the spot, squeaking in fear and trembling so hard he thought one might've actually soiled himself. (It certainly smelled bad enough, though it could've been Ursula's dead fish stand.) He scoffed, biting back a scathing remark the moment he saw his mother dearest step out from behind them; more like they almost shoved her out front to avoid his penetrating stare.

"Thaddeus."

"Mother." Maleficent arched a neatly styled brow at his choice of tone. "I see your underlings are all a bunch of cowards." At this an oddly wicked gleam entered her eyes, accompanied by a sneer.

"Yes, well...none of them could even find a sixteen year old girl, let alone be counted on for much of anything these days..." she trailed off, shooting the pig-men a pointed look that said 'leave us' before they scattered like cockroaches, or at least that was how it seemed to Thad.

"I saw Lilith just a few moments ago..." Thad didn't really enjoy the smile that came onto his mother's face. He knew how important status was with her. "Have you still not given her an answer then?"

"No, I have. She simply chooses to ignore it." he said, shrugging. "Not my fault she's stupid."

Maleficent seemed to contemplate something before speaking. "Thaddeus, walk with me. Talk with me."

"I'd rather not." he said, blunt as ever.

"Unlike Mal, you have a future outside these walls, hon." Thad rolled his eyes in annoyance, he never asked for their mother's favor, but earned it anyway. He never went out of his way to be compared to Mal, but still was...even though it did feel a little good whenever he was praised for being better-which was all the time.

"I just don't want to see you waste all of the 'opportunities'-"

"I'm not marrying her." he cut in, not caring for the look she shot him when he interrupted her. "I'd rather see her crushed beneath the underside of my boot than holding my hand like we're some lovey-dovey couple out for world domination. I wanna rule the world my way."

Maleficent only sighed. "But...think of the power!" she sounded borderline whiny in Thad's opinion. "I'm not saying World Domination isn't important. Sue her, THEN kick her to the curb-"

"She's a demon. I might as well just kick her, and then go on my merry way."

Maleficent looked like she was about to say more, but Thad cut her off when he saw a huge gathering of people in the town square. A familiar head of purple-colored hair near the front of the crowd.

"Isn't that Mal?"

Seeing a chance to opt out from having the same roundabout conversation with his mother, he slid out from her grasp making his way over while Mal's back was turned. She was holding a lollipop she had stolen from some passing by infant in a wagon like it was some kind of trophy.

"Wow, stealing candy from a baby?" Thad teased, arms crossed. His green eyes glinted with nothing but malice and cruelty while he looked between his sister and her so-called friends/idiots. "I remember doing that too...you know, back when I was in diapers. Oh, but wait..."

Maleficent smiled, dark pride shining in her eyes. Mal actually looked close to tears at the biting remark. Not only had her brother insulted and belittled her in front of their mother and her friends (again), but also ultimately won over their mother's approval, making Mal bite her lip just a little bit feeling just a small pinch of jealousy boil in her stomach.

"Thad's right, dear. I'm so disappointed, Mal..." Maleficent tutted shaking her head.

Without waiting for his sister to speak, Thad had snatched the lollipop right out of her hand and smashed it under his boot. Mal gasped, the baby who was only a few feet away immediately began wailing loudly.

"Oh, bite me!" he spat over his shoulder, turning and walking away from the group of spectators-the two trolls accompanying his mother actually shuddered as he walked. Mal was left once again watching her brother's back.

From her spot in the back, Evie came forward sighing dramatically and getting a weird dreamy eyed smile of hers, "Wow, your brother is so-"

"Awful." Carlos cut in without thinking.

"A jerk." Jay added.

"I-I know right?" Evie said her tone switching from admiration to subdued, eyes turning to the ground as Maleficent came up to them. Well, up to Mal anyway.

"Anyway where was I? Oh yes!" Maleficent began, completely oblivious to how her daughter's eyes lingered in the direction Thad was walking. "You four have been chosen to go to a different school, one in Auradon."

Mal's eyes turned wide, shooting back to her mother.

"What!?"

xxXXXxx

It wasn't that Mal hated her brother. She knew her mother would never let her hear the end of it, if she said such a thing out loud, but she only held admiration for Thaddeus. Okay, maybe there was some envy on her part, but...but...

"You four will go. You will find the Fairy Godmother's wand, and you will bring it back to me." Maleficent ordered, filing her nails while slumped on her own mini throne chair in the "family" living room. "Easy peasy." she finished looking at Mal and her trio of lackey's giving a shrug.

From his spot at the table, Thad snorted.

The other villains in the room-Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen-turned to stare at him in confusion.

"The wand is under tight security, and is being moved into the museum near Auradon prep for King Ben's Coronation, that will be happening sometime about saaay...three weeks from now? Give or take." he explained, absently flipping through one of his mother's many spellbooks she kept lying around.

Not wanting to be outdone, Mal couldn't help but question his oddly extensive knowledge.

"And...how do you know all of this?" she folded her arms, watching him heave a sigh as though preparing to explain something to a mere child-which in his eyes, Mal sort of still was throwing a magazine down with a flop, sliding it down the table.

"Because unlike you I'm frigging smart." he said in a cocky tone which Mal didn't appreciate one bit. She leaned forward nonetheless and saw a picture of-

"Is that Fairy Godmother's wand?" she questioned causing Maleficent to snatch the magazine and begin reading the article aloud.

"In accordance with Auradon tradition, the one and only Fairy Godmother wand will be on display in the museum near the campus dormitory exactly one week before the coronation is set to take place. Students and faculty may look at the wand, but not touch it. During which time, students must also remember to-blah,blah,blah,blah-HA! Thad my boy, you're a chip off the ol' block!"

Mal could only scowl. Carlos and Jay sharing in her brief moment of defeat once again.

She missed the ever so slight way Thad's mouth twitched at the corners, like he was fighting the urge to scowl at his mother's praise.

"Ah, evil to the core as always!" Maleficent crooned patting her son on the head, much like someone would a dog when they'd done something worthwhile. "Is it any wonder he's the most sought after little rotten apple of the bunch?"

Finally Mal felt her temper snap like a twig.

"Well, if he's so great, then why doesn't he just go get the stupid wand? Let him deal with all those prissy pink princess-y types and frilly little princes!" she hissed, just shuddering at the thought of attending that school.

"Not to worry he'll be joining you later on, after he and the others finish with the other half of the plan."

"What other half?" Mal asked confused.

"Others?" Thad repeated, sounding miffed.

Her two children glared at one another when they spoke in unison. Thaddeus's glare morphed into a full-blown scowl.

"Don't fucking talk to me." Mal wanted to slap him, and she probably would have to...had her mother not come between them.

"Children! That's enough." the evil fairy queen commanded, her patience already thinning. This was her big chance, err, the villains big chance-and she would not have her own kids ruin it by squabbling!

"Now both of you, go pack and get ready to leave."

When neither moved from their spot Maleficent could only sigh.

"I said, MOVE IT!"

Mal bolted for her room. Thad debated ignoring her just for a moment before relenting a sigh, and doing the same, only at a much more leisurely pace.

xxXXXxx

"I don't understand why we both need to go, whatever mom needs I'm sure I can handle it just fine-"

"Yes, you and your little trio of idiots I'm sure, will do the community of villains here proud by somehow failing to retrieve a magical stick."

Mal breathed deeply through her nose, her eyes glowing signifying her attempting to use magic. Something that only made Thad scoff, easily erupting into full-blown laughter.

"Oh, how cute. You're trying magic on me again." He stopped packing for a moment, stepping around his bed in their room and closing the distance between him and his dear little sister. Despite her very best effort not to be intimidated, Mal felt herself take a small step back.

"Well, go on, Mal, I'm waiting. Why don't you set me on fire-"

The candles in the room blazed to life as he said it.

"-Or paralyze me to the ground. Oh, wait I know." He then clapped his hands together, eyes shining in mirth when nothing happened. There was little more than an inch of space between them now.

Thad's eyes weren't glowing, but that didn't help ease the growing knot in his little sister's stomach.

"Why don't you stop lying to yourself?" he asked, all signs of humor draining from his face and voice, a cold hard edge taking its place instead; one Mal had heard plenty of times before. "You and I are on two completely different levels; you need a conduit for your magic to even be accessible, whereas I do not."

He saw her fists clench in frustration, but continued talking regardless.

"Now you may go to Auradon, and who knows?" he said, "You may even succeed with Mother's plan of somehow grabbing the wand from under all those goody-goody's noses. Then again, you may very well not."

"Yeah, well...shows what you know." Mal snapped, the fire coming back into her eyes, taking a step forward and meeting her brother's condescending smirk head-on with her own fiery glare. "I'll get that wand, and the moment I do I'll use it on you."

And with that, Mal shoved past her own brother, oblivious to the growing look of amusement dancing around those dark green eyes of his. Or even the small glimmer of some long forgotten emotion as it phased through his eyes in the moment it took him to turn back around and resume packing.

Even after all these years, he quite enjoyed how easily he could get Mal all riled up.

* * *

* _Si Belle=So pretty._

 **Question:** Which Villian's Kids would you like to see Accompany Thad? Should they head straight for Auradon, or spend some time in Eira's kingdom?


	3. Pieces to Find

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants._**

 ** _A/N:_** _Sorry it's a little shorter than I planned, but this is how it turned out. Also, haven't yet fully decided on the rest of Eira's crew who will be joining.  
_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Pieces to Find_

* * *

 _"Love is fickle. Love is blind."_

 _A younger Mal blinked owlishly while her brother turned the page of the book-the crisp sound of old, stale paper was the only noise between them, but Mal didn't seem to mind-after hours of her begging, a rather convincing display of waterworks she had finally gotten her brother to read to her._

 _"Dare I say there was still no love quite like mine; with all the finesse of a venomous spider did he weave his web, drawing and sculpting each thread oh so perfectly." Clutching her old ratty doll Mal leaned forward scooting ever closer to her big brother's lap._

 _"I had never realized I would be the fly, only when those gnashing teeth came to bare at me did I see-it was not a man or a monster who had come for me-the dark caress of wings belonging to a being far more sinister than any I had ever faced stretched out before me, glowing sharp yellow eyes remaining fixed on me. The stories had never done him any justice I realized-if 'he' truly even had a gender-Chernabog. Evil Incarnate. He was truly a satanic being to behold."_

 _Abruptly Thad snapped the book shut, his beautifully shining emerald eyes pinched together in a cold glare looking down. Mal opened her mouth to pout, to demand he continue when her eyes followed his only to freeze-her small little heart constricting in her chest when she saw it-her hand was on his knee._

 _"What did I say about touching?"_

 _Mal pulled her hand back as though burned, feigning a look of disgust-she didn't want him figuring out how warm it felt being close to him, or how she secretly preferred his presence to that of their mothers-it did little to stop the quietly brewing rage in his eyes. There was a sudden flare of candlelight in the room before everything turned pitch dark and poor little Mal whimpered._

 _"T-Thad!"_

 _Looking back on it she swore it was on pure instinct she called for him of all people._

 _"T...Teddy!"_

 _Her screams were growing more frantic. She was still afraid of the dark back then._

 _"Teddy, I-…!"A small sob broke free. "Teddy, I'm scared!"_

 _"Teddy!"_

"MAL!"

Mal was startled awake by a blunt object smacking into her forehead-an apple-twisting and pinning a smirking Thaddeus with her best glare. He did it on purpose, if his stupid smug smirk was anything to go by. Letting out an angry huff she reluctantly hefted herself up off her bed, all but marching out into the living room where her mother and her band of 'misfits' were all gathered.

"Ah, at long last sleeping beauty has graced us with her presence."Thad mocked, sipping on his early morning drink.

Whatever venomous string of words Mal had prepared to say quickly died in her throat, drowned out by the rest of the villians idle chatter:

"With that wand I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!"Maleficent exclaimed, looking positively thrilled by the idea. Only for her to deflate ever so slightly when Evil queen gave her a pointed look, corrected her automatically. "You mean _our_ will." She said said glancing away from her mirror and Evie, who was sitting in front of her.

"Our will, our will." Maleficent quickly amended, sidestepping and moving to stand directly behind Thad at the table. "And _you_ , Thaddeus, will be bringing me the best prize of all," said boy flinched slightly when his mothers hands clamped onto his shoulders "the crown of light!"

"The...what?"Mal said, speaking for the first time.

Her other friends-Evie, Carlos, Jay-mirrored her look of confusion.

"The crown of light, only the rulers of the EUA get to wear it." A new voice piped up. Mal didn't miss the way her brother cursed under his breath, or the scowl that settled on his features. She turned seeing a head of choppy turquoise colored hair, a small little side braid woven in with beads at the end, some strands turned a more milky white too. Her eyes were as cold as the sea was unforgiving in Mal's opinion, unlike her sister Ursa was far more cunning and cruel, even more vain too.

Still, there was some lesser characteristics in her that reminded Mal of Evie, not that she would be fool enough to say it aloud. They both seemed more focused on appearances than evil deeds a lot for starters, and Ursa had made it pretty clear she had her eyes set on a certain barnacle-brained pirate boy Thad hung out with from time to Evie, however, the daughter of Ursula was manipulative.

She wore a strapless dark turquoise dress that clung to her body like a second skin, a light black lace cover-up. Torn black leggings underneath with criss-cross strapped heel boots. Her nails were sharp as claws, and her skin a soft cream color.

"It was given as a gift along with Fairy Godmother's wand centuries ago, or so they say. She got the want, and those little disgusting dwarfs got the crown, not that they could ever wear it themselves." She added after a moment, looking Mal dead in the eyes. Mal hated that she had to crane her head just a little, the sea witch's daughter being at least a foot or so taller than her.

Slowly Ursa began closing the distance between them, a wicked grin spread on her full lips. Mal's fists clenched at her sides, determined to stand her ground and not be pushed around.

"Ursa."Thaddeus spoke from his spot at the table, not bothering to look up. His tone was hard yet controlled. "Where's Killian? And Freddie?"

"What? Killian and Freddie are here too?" Mal snapped.

"I haven't seen Killian since you called me the other day." Ursa drawled, sounding bored. Her attention shifted, the seashell necklace around her neck swaying with the motion, looking from Mal to her brother gaining a noticeable hop in her step as she wrapped her arms around his neck smiling against his ear. From their spot in the room, Jay and Carlos looked a tad stricken with envy, especially Jay. "But at least _I'm_ here, right? My dear Teddy." She cooed affectionately.

Mal wanted to gag. A small part of her reminiscent of when she was the only one allowed to call him that, but then she shook her head and scowled stomping over to where her mother was.

"Don't touch me."Thad said simply, oblivious to her coy smile and long lashes. "And I called the three of you for a damn reason."

"Well, well if it isn't Ursa." Thad blinked, looking from the corner of his eye upon hearing Jay use his 'flirty' voice. Ursa slowly straightened, blinking rather blankly at the other male. "What a coincidence, seeing you here."

Ursa only scoffed, casting a disapproving glare. "Oh please. Not now, and not ever."

Jay deflated.

"You can try your luck with me, little lover boy." Jay yelped, turning and seeing none other than Ursula now standing in the doorway, tentacles and all draped against the wall.

"No one is that desperate."Jafar snapped back after his son all but ran back to his side.

Ursula huffed, looking rightfully offended. "Oh who asked you? You two-bit salesmen!" She yelled getting in his face while he laughed loudly.

Thad ignored the banter, shifting his attention back down to the book he was reading quietly sipping on his beverage.

* * *

Lust is a thing of blood, for it doesn't need head or heart in Lilith's experience, and oh how Lilith _lusted_ for the son of Maleficent. He was everything demons sought for in a mate: Strong, cruel, sinuous good looks. She fiddled with the ring on her finger, her eyes shining like precious gems in the darkness of her own personal prison she was forced to call home.

Among all the villians to be banished Liliths own father, Chernabog, was the only one not sent to the Isle of the Lost and with good reason. As much as Auradon and it's people fear and cower at the mention of Maleficent, they remain absolutely terrified of the Demon King himself rarely even breathing the name lest he somehow crawl forth from where Merlin sealed him so many years ago.

Leaving Lilith on her own. Alone. At the mercy of all those who blamed her father for things she could not control.

 _And here I thought you could resist anything..._

Thad's words grated on the deepest reaches of her mind, causing her demon blood to stir in anticipation of their next encounter already. The ring on her finger glowed, a bright blood-red bleeding through the darkness of the cave burning away it's shadows and replacing it with the visage of flames and a shadow far too big to be human.

" _ **A tantalizing prize, truly.**_ "Lilith's eyes shot upward, her expression unchanging from the brooding mask in place. Before her hovered a pair of menacing crimson eyes. The deep, demonic voice of the owner causing nearby creatures to cower. " _ **And yet he remains out of your grasp daughter, such a shame. Are you perhaps not up to the task of claiming him?**_ " The voice taunted, bellowing with dark laughter.

A beat of silence. Lilith's train of thought went back to their encounter in the store, the way his skin tingled beneath the brush of her fingertips, how delicious he was when she kissed him. The way she felt his magic swell and hum on the surface of his flesh creating a pleasurable spark within her.

" _ **Yesss, that power, that raw untapped potential...with it I will be free at last!**_ "

Lilith said nothing allowing the translucent shade to peer into her thoughts for another moment. It would save her the trouble of explanation. She shifted in her makeshift chair, swinging her legs off the other side. Her stillness lasted only a couple of seconds before she was up again, restless, and her mind elsewhere.

The shadow of Chernabog watched her. The way her golden eyes never strayed from the ring he gave her, staring at the inscription carved onto the sides, appraising it. Then finally seeing the cold, knowing smile that spread across her face-one not even Maleficent could mirror-before she made her way into the outside world once more.

Lilith needed to find a certain fairy.

* * *

Jack Jr. Sighed, his constant companion is the mirror in his bedroom. Where he stands face to face with himself, always wondering: What was it that made people so terribly frightened of him? Sure he was known as the one and only Pumpkin Prince, prince of terror and caster of nightmares on the faint of heart. Still, he was just a boy, and as a boy-a _lonely_ boy-companionship was something he...preferred.

Was it the stitches? He wondered. Absently trailing cold pale fingers to the neatly threaded wires holding his arms in place. He was a mess of patchwork really, right down to his clothes. It never bothered him though, so why would others be so perturbed by it?

Was it the oddly unorthodox beating of his heart? Dr. Finkelstein had assured both him and his parents he had a heart like any other, saying it was even better since it was one of his creations! Then why did it not seem to measure up? He pondered for a moment. Absently he ran his fingers through his wild auburn colored locks of hair, looking from the stitches sewn into the corners of his mouth down to his tattered suit ensemble-a sort of tether tying him to his fathers image.

JJ outwardly smiled at the looks of fear he was given whenever he passed by people, it was his mask. His father voicing his approval in the background. Only when he was alone like he was now did the mask fall off, revealing the insecure boy hidden within. He wondered constantly what it was he was doing wrong; the ever present question nagging him: _Will no one see past the fake skeleton-like grin_?

"JJ, Eira is here sweetie!" His mother calls out.

His heart, if he truly does have one, lifts at the statement. Before he knows it he is bounding over to the door of his bedroom, swinging it open and racing down the stairs. The unmistakable chill in the air telling him his friend was indeed present in the house.

For the moment his mirror is forgotten; insecurities brushed aside, putting all other anner of things on hold.

As a result he misses the oddly unearthly glow that radiates from his bedroom mirror, sending a dark crimson ripple through the surface of glass. It was gone in an instant. Showing no signs of abnormalities to begin with.

"Alright."Eira began, her brows pinched together with a look of complete focus and determination. Her hands smoothing out the waxy looking paper showing what looked like...a chart? Set up beneath it in a neat organized row were some photos. JJ immediately recognized some of the smaller ones as those of famous villians who had been booted off to the Isle of the Lost.

Curiously, he plucked one off the table earning a scandalized gasp from Eira, but chose to pay it no heed.

"Hey, isn't this, uhhh...

"Ursula. The sea witch."Eira quickly said, snatching the photo back. She set it neatly back into its place in the line of photos. "Now, I've asked around, gotten a tidbit of insight as to what to expect-"

"What do you mean?"

"Hellooo? The VKs!"Eira exclaimed.

"I want your help for the final say; Prince Ben from Auradon says he is choosing the following-"

Eira made a quick dash off to the side, wheeling in some kind of large, overly-complicated-at least in JJs opinion-message board. It had four groups of photos cluttered together, each separated by different colored yarn.

"I color coordinated."Eira said, sounding a bit proud. "Purple for Mal, that's Malificents daughter. Blue for Evie, Evil Queens daughter. Red for Carlos, son of Cruella. And gold for Jay, son of Jafar."

JJ felt like his eyes might grow legs and crawl out of their sockets. He didn't see why all this was necessary really.

"It's too much, isn't it?"Eira quickly said.

"What?No!No, I-I wouldn't say...yeah. Maybe just a little bit."He finally admitted, turning a tad sheepish under her stare. He sniffed, absently playing with the ends of one of the photos-a girl with raven colored hair with golden eyes-"Sooo...these are like the finalists then?"He mumble, eager to change the subject.

Eira was looking dejected for a moment. Only snapping out of it when he spoke again.

"Not quite. I haven't actually gotten mom's OK on a lot of these-"

Her eyes stopped, looking over each photo, coming to rest on one she didn't quite recognize.

"This is..."She mumbled, oblivious to her friends ramblings as he looked over the different VK kids and their parents. Her cyan-colored eyes focused intently, staring at the one picture she had somehow overlooked before now feeling a sudden sense of déjà vu overcome her.

Immediately she shook her head. She had no time to be daydreaming!

"Alright, come on now!Put your thinking cap on or whatever!"Eira commanded pushing her still puzzling friend down into a chairs, resting her palms flat on the table. Her gaze sweeping across the assorted photos with newfound determination. "Four of _these_ kids will be coming here, who will then be accompanying _us_ when we make our way to Auradon. We need to chose. Very. Carefully."

"Right. Careful is my middle name after all!"

"No it's not, it's mortem."

"Same thing!"

"Mortem means _death_..."

"….So?"

"Death is what can happen if you're not careful."Eira clarified with a roll of her eyes, huffing."Besides, picking kids less likely to kill one another will improve our chances of successfully integrating them into our everyday society while also paving the way for future groups of VKs to come."

"Wow. Sounds promising."JJ remarked, spinning in his chair, amused.

"Thanks. It's part of the speech I'll be giving to welcome them all." She said, smiling before rolling out an incredibly long sheet of paper that tumbled all the way down to the floor. JJ stopped spinning to stare at it, looking somewhat horrified by the mere length of it. "I also plan on addressing key points such as living arrangements, whats expected of them, what the daily routine will consist of during their stay-which reminds I should make sure they don't have any allergies before working out full-proof meal plan and-"

"You...came up with all of this in less than 12 hours?"JJ mumbled, disbelief evident in his expression.

"Yes, why?"

"Don't you think it's a bit...much?"

Eira blinked, letting JJ's words sink in. Looking from her long-winded speech she prepared, the photos she so painstakingly gathered, then back to her best friend. She suddenly frowned.

"I...ah, perhaps I, uh...got a bit carried away..."

Eira heaved a sigh, letting the paper flutter to the ground while plopping down in the seat next to JJ. Burying her head in her hands, pulling on strands of platinum, snow-covered hair. "But what am I supposed to do!? This is my chance, my first real chance JJ-I always feel like such a-….a-…."

Another sigh fell from her lips. JJ offered a small skeleton grin, resting his hand on her shoulder in understanding.

"...I just really want my mom to be proud of me. For once to feel...accepted."Eira said, sounding wistful. "I've spent years shut inside of that castle, the servants whisper and point, not to mention the stupid gloves she makes me wear..."

"What is it that makes people so afraid of me?" Eira whispered, her voice cracking. "Is it really...just my powers?"

JJ would never mention it aloud to his friend, afraid of shattering whatever fragile confidence she had built up over the years. Even so, a part of him lamented not telling her of how he himself knew of the fearful glances she was given, the way some-maybe not all-would silently edge away from her upon first look. He knew better than most because much as was the case with Eira-he knew what it felt like to be feared. Rejected. Shunned.

To be made an outcast.

* * *

 **Here's a list of who I visual as playing the characters(Since I know some people have asked):  
**

 _ **New VK Kids:  
**_

 _Thaddeus:_ _Cody Christian  
_

 _Lilith:_ _Elizabeth Gillies_

 _Ursa:_ _Zendaya Coleman_

 _Killian:_ _Ian Nelson_

 ** _New 'Good Guy' Kids:_**

 _Eira:_ _Kirstin Maldonado  
_

 _JJ(Jack Jr.):_ _Robbie Kay_

... _ **To be quite honest, I didn't really think of a whole lot of people who I knew could sing right off the bat just cuz I haven't actually decided on whether or not to try and include that.**_

 _ **Until then, feel free to share your thoughts and such. Leave a review, as it does help motivate me more, constructive criticism is welcome.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
